Save Tonight
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Summary: JennyGibbs. Jen's POV on the events leading up to and after Gibbs' departure from NCIS. Oneshot. [Jibbs].


**Save Tonight**

**Summary: JennyGibbs. Jen's POV on the events leading up to and after Gibbs' departure from NCIS. _Jibbs_**

**This is a one-shot and the first fic I've written from Jen's POV. I'm not usually a fan of writing in the first person but for some fics I think it works, I hope it does this time.  
I really enjoyed writing this, it was a plot bunny I just couldn't ignore.  
Reviews are loved. Xx.**

* * *

God, I feel awful now. I may be Director of NCIS, I may have teams of agents working for me and I may dine regularly with congressmen at the White House but today I realised how truly powerless I am despite all of this. Having power, wealth and influence does not help your personal life in any way and it certainly didn't stop you from losing the love of your life. I felt so powerless just letting him walk away from me like that but at the time I had no idea what else to do. Hindsight in a wonderful thing and now I could think of a million different ways in which I could have played out the events of this afternoon. All of which, needless to say, would have had a much more pleasant outcome. 

Of course I haven't accepted his resignation, how could I? He may not use the most orthodox of methods but Special Agent Jethro Gibbs is the best agent I have ever worked with and will ever work with, personal feelings aside. I'll call it retirement, a career break, anything but what it is. I can't accept that Jethro Gibbs has walked out of my life like this. It seems ironic seeing that it was me who left him; turned my back on him even though he knew I loved him as much as he loved me.

The other agents, especially Tony, watched me with curiosity as if they expected me to stop him. I have to admit the idea had crossed my mind and has done since but I know it wouldn't have done any good. As well as being one of the finest men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, Jethro is also one of the most stubborn ones I have ever met. I knew nothing would stop him, not even some declaration from me, if I could even summon the right words, which I doubt I could have done.

I can't focus on my work for the rest of the day and I've packed up and gone long before Cynthia, which has been unusual recently. She gives me a sympathetic look and I realise how intuitive she really is, much more than I give her credit for. Although I suppose the goings on in and outside of my office are enough to inspire a soap opera for a week. As soon as I arrive home I realise that it was a mistake, at least in my office I can bury my head in the sand, or at least my paperwork and try to forget the rest of the world. Being at home makes things ten times more difficult.

My thoughts rarely stray away from Jethro and I wonder what he's doing now, whether he has left for Mexico yet. In one of my more irrational moments I almost thought about following him out there but I knew it would be wrong for both of us. Jethro needs time away and the best thing I can do for him right now is to give him that.

I can't find anything watch able on the television so I head to bed early after a half hearted microwave dinner. I sit up in bed, my laptop resting on my thighs, paperwork spread all over the covers and a large glass of wine on the bedside table. As I take a sip of the dark red liquid I suddenly remember that night, nearly a year ago now, the night that Kate was murdered. The rain had pounded against the window that night and I had been relieved to be in bed and away from a situation that was likely to erupt all over again once Jethro got his hands on Ari. And then he had called me. I smile as the image comes to me, as clearly as it had that night.

"_I need a partner for the night. Jen?"_

How was I supposed to reply to that, we had been apart for years and our reunion hadn't been what I had dreamt at all? If I were to meet Jethro Gibbs again it would never have been under these circumstances.

_"Don't you know any other women?"  
_  
It was supposed to be a casual, flippant remark. Hell, maybe I was even flirting with him, trying to distract him from Kate's death. Somehow it had come out all wrong leaving me sounding desperate and not to mention humiliated.

_"Not any I can call for backup. Wait…you didn't think I meant?"_

It hurt to remember it now, a blush creeping up my neck as I recall the details and it has nothing to do with the red wine in my system. Such a great night to opt for the silk negligee I remember thinking to myself that night but now I realise I am wearing it now, I have no memory of putting it on tonight though. The thudding of my heart as I looked out of the window and saw him, casually leaning against the bonnet of his car as he looked up at my house is something else I can't forget. It turned into a night I can't forget either and I have a feeling today will be imprinted in my mind also. This whole week has been one fiasco after another.

Suddenly the phone rings and it causes me to jump; I'm pulled almost kicking and screaming out of my reverie. I'm so surprised that I nearly spill my wine everywhere but I just about manage to answer the phone without any serious mishaps.

"Shepard?" I answer hoping I won't be called into work. I love my job, especially now I'm Director but I couldn't face it tonight. As the word slips out of my mouth I feel a sense of déjà vu wash over me.

"Jen?" The male voice asks although I'm convinced he knows it's me. I know who my caller is too, no one else would get away with calling me 'Jen' but somehow I love hearing it coming from his lips.

"Jethro, is that you? Aren't you supposed to be in Mexico?" I ask, trying to keep my tone neutral but I know I'm failing and so must he.

"Look out of your window."

Now this really is déjà vu but I climb out of bed, pushing papers aside and closing my laptop. I hold the curtain back, pretty convinced that I know what I'm going to find but I feel thrills run up my spine anyway. Sure enough, standing outside leaning against his dark car is Jethro Gibbs, his phone clamped to his ear as he waves a bottle of wine at me from the other hand.

"But I thought…?" I begin again, not sure why I'm still on the phone when he is feet away from me.

"I couldn't go without saying goodbye now, could I Jen?"

I smile to myself as I hang up the phone and head downstairs to let him in. I can sense that this is going to be a goodbye to remember, I just hope the welcome back will be half as good.

_Save tonight,  
Fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight.  
- Save Tonight - Eagle Eye Cherry._


End file.
